Daldur
|exports = Iron|rulertype = Autocracy|ruler = Lord Dalen Ironbrand|past rulers = Lady Iovan Daldur 299 3E - 21/10/500 3E Lord Belrak Daldur 21/10/500 3E - 04/09/0530 4E Dalen Ironbrand 04/09/0530 4E - 08/09/0530 4E Lord Brandir Daldur 09/08/0530 4E -|founded = 299 3E|navigation (stick some category links here) = |navigation = Inhabitants of Daldur Locations in Daldur Organisations in Daldur}}'''Daldur '''was a average sized city in the west of Fador, it lied south of Loch Bralik and north of the Daldur Swamplands. It was a walled town with a population of approximately 2,000. The town was strategically placed along the Iron Road; the central trade road of Fador that runs from one end of the country to the other, directly through the centre of Cragmire, Fador's capital city. History The town was founded in the year 299 3E by Lady Iovan Daldur after she was given land for service has a general in the 5th Grey War. She was given a particularly valuable piece of land within 300 miles of Cragmire, right on the Iron Road. The city quickly grew from a humble hamlet into a bustling trade city within a couple hundred years. Daldur steadily grew from then onward, eventually gaining interest from other families, such as those of Clan Daldur. They bought a small piece of land outside the city and quickly found that it was beyond rich in iron. The Ironbrands quickly gained enormous amounts of revenue from this mine, becoming almost as powerful as the Daldur family who owned the city. The two families got along relatively well however, up until Dalen Ironbrand took over the Ironbrand family during early 4E. Where he quickly overtook the Daldur Family, owning everything in the town aside from the town itself, even managing to somehow marry the current lord, Lord Belrak Daldur's daughter Marlyl Daldur. On Belrak's death, Dalen Ironbrand took over the city, using his new-found power to try and stomp out the Half Orc population of the city. After just a few days of ruling the city, Dalen had many people killed, and managed to capture Tiberius Uruk so he could take his revenge. An underground resistance is formed below The Hovel in the Waterfront District. It is led by Brandir Daldur, Theodore Cook and Bakham Cobal. They plan to attack Dalen's manor, find some incriminating evidence and capture him. The plan is a success, and with the help of Lord Daxius Uran, the Justicar of Cragmire, Dalen Ironbrand is sentence to life imprisonment in the Obsidian Oubliette. Evidence found against Dalen proved that he not only killed his father-in-law Belrak Daldur, but also had plans to take the Fadan throne in a similar fashion. After this, the young dwarf, Brandir Daldur took up leadership of Daldur as its true lord in his father's stead. Government The city of Daldur has, since its conception been a town run on an Autocracy. Its leaders have always been those of the Daldur Family, a family known for its wisdom and kindness towards many. Up until the reign of Dalen Ironbrand, the city has known little change to its government. Notable Locations Inns and Taverns * The Flat Lyre * The Hovel Shops * Angela's Alchemical Supplies * Ironbrand Armaments * Malgrum's Shipping and Receiving * The Traveller's Den Shrines and Temples * The Afterlife Abode, temple dedicated to Nevthar. * Table of the Fissure, shrine dedicated to Ordin. Miscellaneous Places of Interest * Uruk's Workshop, home of Professor Tiberius Uruk Category:Small Cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations in The Infinite Isles Category:Locations in Fador Category:Locations on the Iron Road Category:Locations Category:Locations on Eonia Category:Locations in Ivaard